A Quest to Die For- An OC story (requests open)
by Posiedonsfavoritedaughter
Summary: A group of sirens have escaped the Bermuda triangle and nlw surround CHB's lake and infest the forest. Add that to the rough water nymphs loose and Dionysus's unleashed followers, and disaster has struck here in our tiny camp. Can Becanquior and her fellow campers save New York before its too late, or will CHB be lost forever? (OC story, read inside and request yours! Open!)
1. Chapter 1

OC STORY?!

"WHAAAAAA? But Posiedonsfavoritedaughter, you usually hate OC stories and occasionally find them demeaning to the original series! Whats going on?!" You gasp in horror as you see the title of my newest story.

Well dear readers, i have had a change of heart! Thank to a fellow author, yourock980, i was inspired to write my very first OC based story! First of all, i will be taking in about 10-20 OC's only, maybe more if I REALLY REALLY like yours! To warn you, not all OC's requested may be added immediately (or possibly at all if you have a totally unwritable OC, or if we hit the cut off number, sorry :( ) Before we can start this story, lets get some business settled!

First, you will need to fill out this form for your OC!

Full Name/Nickname:

Age:

Godly Parent (preferably a real greek or roman god i.e. Zeus, Jupiter, Poseidon, Neptune, Hades, Pluto, Aphrodite, Venus ect. (I will NOT be accepting spawns of Hera, Minerva, Hestia, Artemis, or any other maiden(/goddess of marriage *looks at Hera*) goddess's because they do NOT have children!) :

Special Powers (preferably related to parent i.e. a daughter of Demeter who can control plants, a son of Dionysius who has the power to intoxicate someone by looking them in the eyes):

PHYSICAL Description (What do they look like? Race? Eyes?):

MENTAL Description (Whats their personality?):

Sexual Orientation (what gender do they want sex with, what gender do they want romance with?):

Preferred Pronouns and Gender Identification (she/he/they? Cis? MtoF? FtoM?):

Preferred Weapon:

Usual Outfit (this is what they will be introduced into the story in and their clothes through out the story will be influenced by this):

Short backstory:

Now, i know thats huge, but just a few words will do for most questions on it, a few sentences for the backstory would be good! Heres mine for my OC (mines huge but because I'm way too descriptive):

Full Name/Nickname: Becanquior Webb(Beck-EN-choir Web) / prefers being called Beck

Age: About 15

Godly Parent: Hecate

Special Powers:Can manipulate the mist for herself and those around her, and her drawings can come to life, at the cost of it exhaustes her to immidiate sleep after more than three drawings brought to life. Master potion maker for her cabin and the camp.

PHYSICAL Description: Pixie cut brown hair that spikes up in random spikes and curls with bright aqua highlights. Big doe Brown/Honey eyes with the right one having a cut of blue in the corner. Round face and pointed chin, spit of freckles across her small round nose and cheeks. Very very very pale with a cupids bow on her lips. Often described as creepy, slighlty disturbing when she stares at you, and "Please get her to stop staring at me or at least get her to blink already oh gods shes coming towards me help." Often gets mistaken for younger because of innocent but slight "child of hell" face. Not quite thin or chubby and a bit busty.

MENTAL Description: She can give you a useless fact about anything, anywhere, anytime. Loves reading and using sarcasm. Occasionally has panic attacks about trivial but rarely major problems, calmed down by water or animals. She will punch you in the throat without even blinking if you seriously insult her. No warnings. Loves All Time Low, Sugarcult, Fall Out Boy, Panic at the Disco, ect. Loves anyone that gets her slighlty dark sense of humor, understands when shes being sarcastic or honest, doesnt mind if she occasionally spouts random fun facts, weird thoughts of new methods of torture, or exactly how she'd kill someone if she could, and will listen to her poetry and tell her how bad it is truthfully but will tell her how good her drawings are. Hates anyone overly excited at ungodly times of the morning, people that shop at hollister and abercrombie for their entire closet and shun/make fun of anyone who doesnt, people that stare at her chest (they getting punched in the throat), people who make fun of rape victims or make fun of people with mental and physical disabilities. Things or possessions of the people that bother her "mysteriously" combust when no one is looking.

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual/romantic

Preferred Pronouns and Gender Identification: She/her pronouns and cis female

Preferred Weapon: Potions/Notebook/Magic

Usual Outfit: Ripped jeans, long tank tops made from tee-shirts, anything with black or floral lace on it.

Short backstory:Beck had to run. If she didnt, she died. It had only been a few supplies she had stolen, but now she had was in trouble with a few slightly blood thristy monsters. Problem is… she hates running. A lot. Its uncomfortable and she barely gets a mile before she feels like shes gonna puke. That combined with her narcolepsy means being tired sucks cus shes always a little sleepy, only awake when she needs to be. Stealing a motorcycle, she tries to make it to camp half blood as fast as she can, stopping to con stupid, giggly teens into buying medium strength love potions and stupid spells to pranks their teachers so that she could get money for food. With only her leather bound notebook, hidden iPod, endless potions satchel, unbreakable amounts of passive aggressiveness, and hiding behind her sarcasm, she has to survive. Its gonna be tough, but it'll be worth it. Add to the fact shes been setting more things that annoy her on fire than usual, and you have a recipe for disaster.

Second, you need to put it in reviews! Up to 2 OC's per person (no multiple comments to try to fit in more of your OC's!)! I check reviews way more often than my PM inbox, but if you feel better with that feel free to PM me them or PM me to just talk about the story. Also PM me if you want your OC paired with another one of your OC's in the story, or another OC in the story from some one else (with their permission please! Don't wanna cause trouble!). Please no requests to be paired with canon characters, it's really frustrating to get the message "can my OC be with (insert canon character) plz? Ty bye" and have to be like "No thats not fair to other people!" Canon characters will probably stick to my personal pairings, sorry! If you really really want a certain ship that i don't ship, im really sorry! But i will try to keep mentions of my ships to a minimum!

Lastly, if you have a request of friendship for your OC and someone else's, feel free to ask me! The more friends, the better! I tried to be as inclusive as possible of the fill-out, but if the story starts up and you decide, "Hey, i think my OC would be really good friends with (so and so's OC)! Can they be friends?" Then go for it! Same with if you think your OC and someone else's would be enemies. If you don't want to be specific, you can just say the traits your OC likes/dislikes in people.

Well, there it is! Go quick, request OC's so i can start! Have fun!

P.S. I will probably be asking some IRL friends for OC's too, so the OC spots might fill up fast! Be quick!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORE NOTE!: I do not own PJATO or HOO and only own my own OCS and am resposible for those of others used in this story!

Chapter One

Beck's POV:

Beck wished that she had just killed that stupid water nymph when she had the chance, and now that ignored chance would come back to bite her right in the ass. She wished she knew that, and that she really did have that cystal ball the boy back in Boston asked her if she had, so she could've predicted it before hand. Now she was racing down the road on her motorcycle, trying to avoid any water sources. But no matter how far away she was from the water, no matter how small of a stream she passed was, the nymph wouldn't stop following her.

Beck sped up, trying to forget about it. Soon she would be back at Camp Half-Blood, no one would know about her little joy ride back to her small Massachusetts home town to visit her older brother, and she could fall asleep in whatever cabin she landed in first. The nymph couldn't bother her there. Only good spirits, saytrs, friendly mythical beasts, and demigods could get past the dragon at the border. And Beck knew that that nymph was definetly no good. She'd known that nymph for a long enough time to know that.

Laughter echoed just behind her, and she cussed under her breath. She used her right hand the move the visor from her helmet so she could see better in the dark, but lost control of the handles. The motorcycle swirved and spun, twirling Becanquior off and spitting her into a ditch.

She cursed loudly as she bounced into the ditch, groaning when she reached a stop finally. "Ugh," She thought, "I think I just bruised my tailbone…" But her thoughts cut off quickly as she heard the laughter again, closer this time, and got up as fast as she could, scrabbling back to her bike. She hopelessly jammed the keys in the ignition, but the engine wouldn't start. Beck started to feel her chest tighten, and her breathing quickened as a feeling of dread sunk in. Would her motorcycle ever start again? Oh gods, what if it needs repairs? She couldn't pay for that! Panic filled her and her thoughts started racing to worse and worse possibilities as she rested her elbows on the handles and put her head in her hands, trying to breath like her older brother had taught her months ago, when the panic attacks had just started happened. Her breathing was shallow and quick, and so loud to her that she didn't hear the cold laughter again, or the sound of water rushing to form the tall, slender body of the male nymph following her, or the slapping sounds of his wet, moss clothed feet slowly approaching her bike.

Beck didn't even notice him until he rested a wet hand on her back and the damp smell of wet leaves and stale pond water hit her. She whipped her head around, scrambling off her bike to stand up and away from him, shoulders squared and one hand on her potion satchel, the other on holding a drawing of a whip. "Stay back!" Becanquior hissed, eyes wide but trying not show her fear. "I have a weapon, and i'm not afraid to use it!" She held up the picture of the whip higher, ready to drop the paper to the ground so she could pluck the whip out of the paper.

The nymph raised a pond-scum green eyebrow. He smirked coyly as he brushed the long, weed like green strands of hair out of his murky brown eyes. "I would think you would like me trying to help you, isn't water calming to you during one of those little, what do you call them? Attacks?" He stepped closer to her, going around the bike. He stepped gracefully as he approached, like a ballet dancer stepping across the stage, one slender blue leg in front of another. "It's an odd thing, those attacks. They're your brain, attacking itself over silly little things. Little worries and bothers. When you obviously have much more to worry about…"

Beck snorted, "Toot your own horn much? You're not much to worry about. For your information, i was worried about my bike." She crossed her arms, "Why are you still following me? Aren't you tired? Because I am."

"I have 2 reasons to follow you. For one, i have yet to receive an apology from you for the horrendous act you committed. The second reason is because of a message for you and your little camp. But i will not relay the message until i get your apology." He crossed his thin arms in front of his leaf-bound chest, seeming to sniff the air. The nymph added emphasis to "horrendous", almost like he needed to remind her how much he hated what she did.

"What did i do again?" Beck thought, "Oh, wait… the date… is he seriously angry anout that?"

"Seriously?" Beck lowered her arms, hand going back to her sides and drawing slipped back into her notebook, "You endured all of the spells and potions i threw at you, the rusty daggers and blunt knives, the miles of virtual dry land, everything, just for an apology and to give me a message? I'm almost offended that you weren't following me for the pure challenge of trying to kill me."

"Would you like me to try to kill you?" The nymph cocked an eyebrow again, looking confused, "Because i will if you want me too." Then he went back to eying her cockily, looking her up and down, "You'd make a nice prize."

"No!" Beck responded immediately, then coughed and tried to cover up her quick answer. "I'd prefer staying alive, thanks." She slumped a bit, sighing and rubbing her temple. She had prepared that drawing for nothing, and now it was going to give her a head ache until she released it for a bit. "So, that apology…"

"Yes, the apology. I'm waiting." The nymph snapped.

Beck sighed again, "The official sounding one or the short one."

"Surprise me." The nymph shrugged, arms still crossed. But he gave her a look that said, "If i don't get a nice, long, formal apology, i will turn you into a water snail so fast your head will spin."

Becanquior groaned, thinking, "Male nymphs are such whiny babies…" But she started the apology anyway, "I, Becanquior Webb, apologize to you, Swamp Water, for declining your invitation of a date. I was rude and i am sorry." She clenched her teeth all through the last sentence, irritated that she had to APOLOGIZE for saying no to a pervy water nymph that only wanted to drag her underwater to drown her and screw her corpse. Like she thought before, should have killed him when he first popped out of the pond near her house and asked her out. And it wasn't even a rude no! She simply said, "No, thanks…" and backed away from the pond. He was the rude one, following her to her bike and popping up at any water source she rested at! And the persistence! He wouldn't stop asking her "why?" until she screamed at him to go away. That was hours, and many thrown knives, ago. It didn't matter to him though. At this point Beck thought he was just following her to annoy her. And she knew he wouldn't stop until she said yes or apologized. "Happy?" She asked, again through clenched teeth.

"Delighted." He smiled, feeling like he had won, "Now, for that message." He produced a note from somewhere in the folds of the leaves covering his chest, and cleared his throat before starting. "'To be read to the first demigod known to be attending Camp Half Blood, from the counsel of nymphs and other mythical minor deities.'" He looked up from the note, "Thats us!" He said, meaning "us" as in fir his kind. "'The nymphs in the surrounding areas of your camp and in your lake seem to have gone rouge. We advise you to trust none of them, and to capture any that seems suspicious and send them to us. We apologize for their behavior, and more information will be sent to your leading centaur upon notification that this message has been relayed to him. Thank you for helping us eventually get these nymphs under control.' Oh, it's signed with a little leaf imprint from the head tree nymph's leaves! Isn't that cute!" Swamp laughed as Beck stood dumbfounded at the idea of rouge nymphs. He tossed her the note with a final chuckle, "Appears you really do need to get back to your camp now, not just so they don't realize you left! Good luck explaining where the note came from without admitting your joy ride, and many apologies for delaying you." He turned on his heel, starting to giggle again. Beck picked up the note and shook off the water the nymph had dripped onto it, and then watched as he dissolved away into the dirt, almost seeming to walk into it, like he was descending a set of stairs. The last Beck saw of him was the back of his head and his hand as it reached out of the dirt to tie back his long green hair on a low pony, and then he fully sank in, no doubt traveling back to Massachusetts in the dirt.

Beck sighed as she read over the note again and again, making sure he left nothing out. Male nymphs were rare but clever, and it wouldn't surprise her if he some how slipped in or out a line without her realizing. Beck sat back down on her bike, and slipped the note into the closed-top basket she had attached to the motorcycle front. She tried the keys again, and the engine miraculously worked this time. Beck smiled and breathed a silent sigh of relief as she road away from the wet foot prints of the nymph and tire marks off the bike.

"At least the engine works, and i didn't have to enchant it this time, so thats a plus. I don't think i could do any more magic without falling asleep, i'm so tired…" Beck thought, her eyes straining to see in the darkness of 2 AM. Only a few more hours until she reached CHB, and then she could give Chiron the message and talk to Nikki about what happened. But a nap would be good before all that…


	3. Chapter 3

Back with chapter 2! I tried to add as many characters as possible, there are still WAY more to add! I'm sorry if i incorrectly protrayed your character, and i do NOT own PJATO or HOO! Have fun!

Chapter Two

Astrea's POV

Astrea sat on the higher branches of Thalia's tree, watching the dragon sleep peacefully below her. The night air was cool and sharp, and no one stirred in the forested camp. Tala and her were keeping watch, Astrea with her eyes and Tala with her senses. The blind child of Ares sat next to her, leaning her head against the tree's trunk and staring off into open space. Astrea wasn't sure if sometimes Tala did that to try to imagine seeing again or if she was just thinking.

There was a lot to think about lately. There had been an odd attack on the camp the other day, a group of near-crazy nymphs running towards the camp and trying to burn down the big house. Luckily, Percy had thrown water over them and the big house, and the only evidence left of the attempted arson was a few charred pieces of wood on the big house and the nymphs.

Once doused, the nymphs snapped out of what stupor that they had worked themselves into, and stood around looking confused and wringing water out of their hair. They were being held in the Demeter cabin, being kept alive by nature magic until they could reach their plants. Now Chiron wanted campers spread across the borders, keeping watch for any more odd occurrences.

Suddenly, the girls heard a rumbling in the distance. Tal whipped her head in all direction until she seemed to close in on the sound, and Astrea stayed as still as possible so not to make her lose her focus. "What is it?" Astrea whispered, quickly readying her ice powers. She felt her hands cool down as frost already started to collect on them.

"I don't know, let me listen for another sec…" Tala whispered, putting up a hand for silence. Then, she smiled, "It's a motorcycle. Does Beck really think she can keep taking these joy rides without anyone noticing?"

Astrea looked out to the road near the camp, waiting for the headlight to come into view and for Beck to try to come into the camp without being noticed. But the girls started to get uneasy as the motorcycle kept rumbling, but didn't get any closer.

Suddenly, the motorcycle swerved into view, going wild on the road. It swung left and right, making tire marks all over the road and screeching as its wheels ground into the asphalt. Astrea quickly jumped out of the tree and ran towards the road, trying to see the reason why Beck was going out of control on her bike. Tala raced down after her, confused as to why Astrea left the tree and what the shrieking noise was.

Astrea got into the road, and covered her eyes with own arm to block the light from the powerful -was it cracked?- head light. She spread her feet apart so that she was in a fighting stance, then blasted the readied ice in the bike wheel's path. The bike skidded, and hit a tree on the side of the road to the right of Astrea. Beck was flung off, going somewhere into the woods. Astrea carefully stepped away from the crashed bike, and towards the flung-off rider.

Tala followed the sounds of Astreas footsteps, and stood where she had minutes ago been in front of the bike, and started touching it gingerly as Astrea looked for Beck. Tala felt the broken glass of the headlight, and then felt the handles and squeezed the torn up foam of the handles. She could have sworn the bike felt whole the last time she felt it. It couldn't be all from just the crash, because a crash couldn't have torn up the bars so bad.

Astrea found Beck where she had safely landed in a bush. She removed Beck's helmet and checked her head for any cuts, and moved apart locks of aqua and brown hair to check a cut she found, right where the motorcycle helmet had caved in slightly. "That doesn't look too good…" Astrea mumbled, and Beck groaned.

"Beck?" Astrea gasped quietly, shaking the demigods shoulder slightly, "Beck, are you okay?" The demigods eyelids fluttered slightly open and then closed again, and she tried to roll over.

"Five more minutes, dad…" Beck mumbled, trying to roll over again. The leaves of the bush caught on the lace on her leather riding jacket, tearing it slightly. Astrea bit her lip, moving a piece of white hair behind her ear. At this point Tala was done examining the bike with her hands and stood behind Astrea, worrying about what happened.

Tala touched Astrea's shoulder slightly, causing her to jump slightly, "What happened?"

Astrea got Beck out of the bush and laid her on her back on the ground. "She got a pretty nasty cut on her head. Whats the bikes condition?"

"Felt like something definitely got to it before the crash, it's too torn up to say other wise." Tala wound a strand of blond hair around a tan finger nervously.

On the ground, Beck's eyes were still closed but her breathing was even. She shook in the cold air, and seemed to try to pull her jacket tighter around herself unconciously. Astrea took off Beck's jacket and laid in on top of her instead, remembering that other people actually felt the cold. Astrea stood up, and looked to Tala, "Can you help me carry her back to camp?"

Tala nodded, "You get her arms, I'll get her legs." Tala found Beck's legs and grabbed her ankles, swinging them onto her shoulders. Astrea grabbed Beck under her arms and the 2 counted to 3 and then lifted her.

By now the noise of the screeching tires and the crash had woken some of the campers up, and they sleepily wandered to the border to see what was going on.

Taranee was the most awake and the first to speak to the girls as they approached camp, carrying the still limp Beck. "What happened?" She asked as the girls set Beck down on the ground in front of Thalia's tree. Other campers saw the blood leaking out of Beck's head and ran for Chiron.

"We were taking watch, and we heard her motorcycle coming. We just thought that she was coming back from one of her rides, but the bike was swerving out of control and Beck was asleep. She flew off the bike when it hit a tree, but the wound was obviously received by something other than the crash." Astrea answered as calm as she could. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with everyone crowding around.

Taranee nodded, and turned to Tala. "Anything else, Tal?" She was very calm, trying to keep anyone from panicking. Astrea knew Tara was good at leading these kind of situations, and was silently glad she had taken over.

Tala pointed to about where she thought the bike was, only a little off, "I think something attacked her. All those bang ups on the car are impossible for it to just be a crash, Tara."

Taranee nodded at the use of her nickname, "First the attempted burning of the big house, now one of our campers has been attacked while doing nothing out of the ordinary for her… Did it look like an ambush?"

Tala raised an eyebrow, "Yes, because i am the PERFECT person to ask if something LOOKS like an ambush." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Astrea guessed her blindness was a sore subject.

Tara stammered, something that didn't happen very often, and the mask of calm she usually wore slipped into a brief flash of embarrassment. "I-I mean, were there any tell tale sign you could feel out?"

"The headlight felt like it had been smashed by something, and for some reason the tears in the foam of the handlebars smelled like bird crap." Tara bit down on her lip, "It could have been Camp Jupiter sending their eagles over to us again, maybe we did something that made them upset?"

"No," Tara shook her head, white hair shaking slightly out of place from the pony tail it was held in, "I just talked to Reyna today, nothing seemed out of place-" Tara got cut off as Beck started muttering.

Euthymius crouched down close to Beck, trying to hear what she was saying. "Basket… message… dirty nymph…" He repeated what he heard, "Dirty bird… no warning… stupid… shoulda-" He strained to make out what she said, "Shoulda known?… message said… shoulda known…" He looked around to see if anyone knew what he talking about. He sighed, "Holy Zeus, it's not code people, she's honestly trying to say something. First, basket. Her motorcycle basket, probably. Someone go get it off the bike… and message? 'Message said', so she heard -or got?- a message. And it had something to do with this, all of this. I'm not sure about what i'm about to say, but i think the message was the reason she got attacked. If she 'shoulda known' it must mean the message must have warned her that something like this might happen." Euthymius stood up, and motioned to the two Apollo campers following Chiron to help pick Beck up to bring her to the infirmary. He tugged the hood of the oversized sweatshirt over his head, going back to his cabin.

Astrea and Tala explained what they thought happened to Chiron as a few campers wheeled over the busted bike, someone detaching the basket, which had some how escaped what ever attacked Beck and the crash. They rummaged through the basket, carefully moving her sketch book and pencils out of the way in few something might spring out of them.

"Here it is!" Eric exclaimed, pulling a piece of paper out of the basket. "I think this is the message! Its the only other paper in there!" He handed it to Chiron, who read it silently. He seemed nervous, and the confusion was clear in his now-green eyes.

A look of confusion passed across Chiron's face as he began to read. That confusion turned to worry, and then to determination as he tucked the paper away. He turned to Claire, "Gather the cabins, get them as far away from the woods and the lake as you can. Quickly, Claire." Claire nodded, taking off to the cabins. She ran fast, determination on her face, but also a bit of joy at being able to run this late at night.

Astrea turned to Chiron, "What's going on, what did the note say?"

Chiron had been turned away to set off to the big house, but he turned back to Astrea, lowering his voice, "Nothing good, nothing good is going on. The notes has a warning. It bares bad news. Bad news for all of us." Chiron trots away, and Astrea stands silent, trying to figure out what Chiron meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: i do not own PJATO/HOO and only own my own oc. Have fun! Ps, im getting rid of the cut off number for the amount of ocs in this story cus all the ones i get are such cuties!

Chapter 3

Nikki's POV

Nikki crossed her arms over her chest, fighting back sleep as she sat with everyone in the arena's seats. It was 3 AM, and they had just been rallied in here by Claire and Abigail, without even being told why.

"This sucks." She muttered, shifting in her seat. She didn't even have Beck to sit with, because she was still in the infirmary.

Her brother Jaxson sat next to her, "Agreed, why are we here?"

"In terms of the eternal question of existence, or in terms of in the arena?" Nikki smirked and raised and eyebrow, laughing as her brother playfully lunched her in the arm, then got serious again, "I assume you mean the arena. I hear Chiron has an urgent announcement, and we're not allowed any where near the water or the woods."

Neal whipped his head around from where he had been turned to Percy in conversation, "Wait, no water?!" Nikki and Jaxson laughed while Nico approached, his boyfriend Leo following him. (AUTHORS NOTE: First mention of my ship! Sorry other shippers, this is one of my OTP's!)

The boys sat beside the other Hades children. They chatted with them as even more people filed in, the last cabin being the Dionysus and Hypnos cabins. Nikki thought it was weird seeming everyone in the same state of semi-consciousness and mild undress, and you could tell who fell asleep in the pajamas and who had to just throw something on. You could see from the embarrassed and blushing faces of Claire and Abi that they had caught more than their fair share of nude sleepers.

Chatter filled the arena as they waited for whatever emergency brought them there, and people started clearing benches to lay on and fall back asleep. Finally, Chiron came in, followed by Tara, Tala, Astrea, and Beck. He whispered something to Astrea and Tara, gave them a set of keys, and they ran and barred the doors behind them, closing and locking everyone in. They gave the keys back to Chiron, then went to sit down. The chatter turned from calm and conversational to nervousness, and then slowed to a stop as the tension grew.

Beck and Tala went to sit down, and Beck came to sit with Nikki. "You got any ideas on what's going on?" Nikki asked Beck as she sat down.

Beck scratched at the bandages winding around the top of her head, "I have every idea of whats going on, and it's not pretty…" She muttered.

"What?" Nikki scowled, confused by what Beck said, "What the Hades is that supposed to mean?"

Beck lowered her voice and leaned towards Nikki, "I'll tell you more later, but all i can say right now is to listen to Chiron, and whatever you do, don't walk out alone tonight." She looked Nikki right in the eye, Beck's eyes hard and almost paralyzing.

Nikki gulped at Beck's stare. Even though they were friends, Beck still creeped her out some times. The spells that she insisted on being done only at the darkest part of the night, the potions that required Nikki helped her collect strange and terrifying ingredients, and the haunting stares were sometimes too much to handle. Nikki brushed it off though, knowing that Beck was just different, like all of the demigods at camp. Everyone had their quirks. Nikki drew her attention to Chiron as he loudly cleared his throat to silence the last of the whispers.

"We have a major worry, demigods," He shouted, reaching everyone in the arena, "Our camp is under attack, from the inside! I have spoken to the head nymph, and there appears to be pockets of rouge nymphs hiding in the forest and in the lake! We have only ideas on who these nymphs could be, or how many there are. Combined with the oncoming onslaught of Dionysus's followers as winter approaches, we have a disaster brewing from within our own borders. We will need every campers assistance in helping save our-" Chiron was cut off as screeching erupted in the air.

Campers covered their ears quickly, but some of them looked around in confusion. Nikki tried to find the source of the noise, searching the arena with her eyes in hopes of seeing what was producing the horrible noise. She glanced at Beck, who had her ears covered and eyes squeezed tightly closed. Nikki was confused why Beck was covering her ears, 'I know the screeching is bad and all, but really-' Nikki's thoughts were cut off.

She gasped as the screeching turned to singing. Beautiful, carrying voices filled with words so wonderful you could barely comprehend the purity of them. Nikki relaxed her body, and now stood, feeling desperate to find the noise. Everything seemed blurry, as visions of a perfect life swam into her view. She smiled deliriously, feeling great just by seeing what passed through her field of vision. That singing made the pictures, made her feel alive. She needed that singing, she needed to find it and record it or write it down, anything to preserve how it made her feel. A more anxious feeling settled on top of her excitement to hear the singing, and she started to feel like if she could get to that singing, she would join her father in the underworld. Nikki's legs tensed, ready to run, to find.

But before she could start running, Beck tackled her. Nikki gasped, the air knocked out of her. She squirmed in Beck's hold, trying to release herself. "Sirens!" Beck screamed over the singing, her features taut and brow beaded with sweat, "Don't-listen-to-it!" She clenched her teeth as she spoke, each word strained and curt. Nikki looked at her doubtfully, still wanting the singing. Beck kept her pinned to the ground, looking pained. "N-Niccole-Canning," Beck stuttered, taking a deep breath, "I SWEAR TO EVERY DAMN," She now yelled angrily, sounding breathless, "OLYMPIAN, if-you-dare-to-search-for-those-sirens," She screamed, eyes clenched tightly closed, the next words rushed, "I will curse your entire bloodline for the next hundred years, i swear on the river Styx!" Then thunder boomed over head, louder than the singing, surprising Nikki out of her intent focus. She felt woozy for a minute, and thought about what Beck just said. She decided to listen to her as Beck shouted, "COVER YOUR DAMN EARS, WOMAN!"

Nikki scowled, then slowly raised her hands to her ears and covered them, almost regretfully. When she blocked her ears, the singing was muted. Without it sounding as powerful in her ears, the blurriness in her vision faded and she began to actually see what was going on around her. People were scratching at the walls of the arena, trying to lift the bars and get out to find the source of the singing. Others curled on the ground, covering their ears. Nikki looked on in horror as peoples hands started getting cut by the rock they were trying to climb, leaving bloody streaks.

Nikki turned and nodded at Beck as a silent way of saying she understood what was going on, and Beck got off her and covered her own ears, looking relieved to not have to strain to fight the singing anymore. They got off the ground and tried to help the others, pulling them off the wall and screaming in their ears to snap them out of their delusion long enough to cover their ears. One kid was too fast, and found foot holes in the walls of the arena. He scrambled up the wall, faster than Beck or Nikki could pull him off. When he got to the top no one could see him anymore, but they heard the singing stop and get replaced by the sounds of screaming. His screams filled the night as the sounds of ripping and crunching mingled with the screams. Everyone looked on in horror as an arm fell down, blood and covered in claw marks, just as the screams stopped. Then the only thing you could hear were the sounds of large wings flapping up and away, fading away into the night.

People turned to Chiron on desperation, tears streaming down some faces without owners even caring. Chirons face was pale with fear, but features set in anger. He turned towards the gathering demigods, "Ares cabin, secure the borders. Poseidon and Demeter cabins, close of any forest of lake access. Aphrodite cabin, contact every god you know, ask if any Sirens appear to have escaped the Bermuda Triangle. All cabin leaders, meet me in the Big House meeting room, asap. I pray to the gods we survive this night." He sighed, and tossed the keys to a demigods as a silent signal to unlock the gates, "Meeting of the camp, adjourned."


	5. Chapter 5

Just saying, i dont own pjato or hoo! Ps. Im going have a quest starting soon, so pm me if u think ur character should go, and why you think they should! I will pm you if they get chosen!

Becks POV

Beck didn't want to go to the meeting. Her head was throbbing and her hands kept shaking from the pain meds they gave her, saying the wound was too minor to use ambrosia or nectar on. But be it that she was the head of her cabin, she needed to go. It sucked that she only had a few siblings.

So Beck grumbled along with everyone else and dragged herself to the Big House. Some people had tears tracks down their faces and puffy red eyes, some still had dazed looks on their faced, stuck in whatever world the song of the sirens put them in. Nikki and Beck walked together silently, feeling vulnerable and paranoid, like someone had replaced the blood in their veins with lighter fluid and the sirens were sparked matches. Nico wasn't going to the meeting, as he seemed to shadow travel away as soon as the chaos was over, and Nikki was going to fill in for him. As they stepped out of the arena, Beck caught Jessica's eye. Jessica was talking to the Stoll's, gesturing wildly. Beck decided it was best not to get involved in anything else, and continued walking with Nikki until they reached the Big House. She still felt terrible that she hadn't told her friend anything about the Sirens before all this, and felt as if these were the consequences.

Nikki sat down in the seat for the Hades cabin counselor, looking unusually small in Nico's tall backed chair. Rebecca sat on the Hecate spot, next to a guy from the Tyche cabin. Her cabin's seat was at the end of the table because it was the last, and she was pretty sure the only one that would blow you to pieces if you egged it, seeing as simply dropping the bricks that made the cabin could cause them to explode. Each chair at the table seemed to reflect who sat in it during the meetings, like miniatures off of mt. olympus with a few differences. The chair that Percy sat in was indeed a beach chair, but a lot less low to the ground and with a lot less sand trapped in the seat, and the cloth going across the back was all of Percy's favorite colors. The chair the Nico normally sat in had long, bar-stool style black legs with the feet carved into the ends of bones, and a back barred across with oxidized copper bars like the bars of an Alcatraz cell, and Clarisse's looked like it had been stripped out of a tanks interior, the leather on the arms worn down at places with stuffing poking through, and she could swivel it around every time she pointed a finger at someone she thought was wrong. Beck's own chair was an old victorian style with wine colored cushions, the wood recolored black and the top carved into a lit torch, with ferrets curving up the legs.

Jessica rushed into the room last second, getting to represent Hermes instead of Travis and Conner as they went to sleep instead. Beck guessed the wild gestures from earlier were Jess convincing the Stolls she be fine. Quiet muttering filled the room as people talked about what happened, and it stopped when Chiron came it. He wheeled in on his fake wheelchair, rolling to a stop at the head of the table. After so many new campers arrived from so many different gods, Chiron finally gave in and replaced the ping-pong table with a real wooden table and got an individual chair for every cabin, as well as adding an addition to the Hermes cabin so that it could hold anyone that was still without a cabin because they didn't have enough siblings to qualify for one. Chiron rested his elbows on the table, and clasped his hands together. Now the room was silent except for the breathing of the residents.

Beck swallowed to try and get rid of her dry mouth, then decided to speak when she couldn't handle the silence anymore. "I know whats going on, Chiron, and you know i know." People stared at her as she talked, her voice rough from screaming at Nikki earlier and her eyes cast down to the table, where her hands laid down close to each other, fingers splayed apart. "And if you try to hide it now, its just going to make everything worse."

"What the Hades do you mean?" Clarisse questioned, squinting at Beck, then turned to Chiron, "'Try to hide it now,'? Exactly what are you trying to hide, Chiron?"

Chiron was silent, scowling at Beck for revealing something he didn't want to bring up yet, but now had too. He sighed, then answered the question with a question, "What do you think just happened, Miss La Rue?"

Clarisse blinked at him a few times, then got angry, "Uh, well, someone just kinda, if I recall correctly," She pretended to consider for a minute,"Died! Some kid from my cabin, none the less! And that look on your face tells me you think this is just another inconvenience for you! If I dont get some damn answers soon, that arm wont be the only corpse in the camp." People shrank back at Clarisse's threat, looking fearful. Those that knew not to take her seriously did not.

Chiron scowled again, "I see what you mean. But you can't seem to tell me WHY that child just died, or what killed him. That seems to be what most important, and I think thats where i let Becanquior take over." He shot Beck a look, gesturing for her to talk. The look said 'You started it, explain it.' Meanwhile, a few people in the room muttered, "Who's Becanquior?"

Becks throat felt dry again as she tried to speak, and she had to cough a few times before she could. "If you couldn't tell…Those were Sirens out there, and i think they've come for something." People gasped and the boy next to her looked ready to vomit, "They were what attacked me when i was coming back," She gestured to her head, "And are also why I blacked out just before finishing getting to camp. Heres the full, quick explanation: When i went on a… not-so-ok-ied visit to my brothers place, some freaky male water nymph from the swamp near his house decided i was screwable and tried to follow me. I lost his tracks for a bit, but he kept catching up to me until i crashed the first time, when he finally got my attention. After a humiliating apology, he became Mr. High and Mighty, saying he only followed me to deliver a note to the camp for him. The note said that nymphs in the forest and the water had gone rouge, and that the council needed us to help them rope them back in. What the note didn't mention was the Sirens. Those bird brained freaks attacked me, causing the second crash. They tried to swarm me, flapping their wings and one used her claws to tear through my helmet, caving it in and cutting my head. I had to throw a vessel of greek fire at them to get them to back off -By the way, someone might wanna go back later and put that out-," She said, rubbing her eyes, "I think it was just the blood loss and the shock that got to me by the time the third crash happened, and here we are now. I just never thought that the Sirens could get into the camp… i dont even get how they knew where it was…" Beck scowled, confused as to how the Sirens even knew where the camp was.

Taranee paled, "Sirens?" She tried to keep a calm demeanor, and bit down on her lip until she almost tasted a bit of blood, "That… would explain the singing…"

"And why everyone wanted it…" Nikki whispered, but it was loud in the silent room. Beck thought that it would have been pretty easy to guess that it had just been sirens, the regretfully remembered that only a few people here had ever encountered a siren before this, and it made sense that they never would have guessed it was Sirens. The Sirens song was unlike anything anyone could place, like a mix of all of your favorite bands meeting a tuneless melody curled around your wildest dreams. The Sirens had driven people to madness before, and before she could stop herself Beck thought about how that could easily have just happened out there. She wondered how many people were going crazy right at this moment.

Chiron nodded, "I planned a different meeting for tomorrow to discuss Beck's attack before all… this occured. But it seems that i had planned too late…" Campers nodded in silent agreement that it was too late for the eaten Ares camper.

"Okay," Percy sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes, "This is… terrible. Someone has died, a ton of people are in the infirmary, and we have no idea whats going to happen in the morning. But we need to focus on whats going on currently. We're going to have to save mourning for later."

Annabeth agreed with him, "Yeah, the matters at hand are most important. Lets start with what we know. We know…" She gestured for people to offer anything they knew.

Astrea spoke up, "We know that the Nymph Council knows whats going on." Her voice was quiet, and her white hair fell around her face.

Leo nodded, "And we know that they will take in any nymphs we suspect. I suggest we start with the group we have that started the fire." As if for effect, he lit one finger on fire, watching the flame dance across the top of his pointer finger. He put it out when Clarisse sent him a dirty look.

"Yeah, agreed. Katie, apprehend the nymphs and send a message out to the council to send some collectors over to get them." Nikki rested her head on the table. Her speech started to slow as sleep tried to take over, but Valerie from the Iris cabin shook her shoulder harshly to wake her up. Nikki yawned slightly, but was glad she wasnt the only one sleepy when she saw that others still looked ready for bed.

Katie exhaled sharply, "Ok, but i think they could be harmless. They seemed generally confused. To focus back to last subject, we know that the nymphs are already in the camp."

Jessica tossed her deep red hair over one shoulder, green eyes flashing with thought, "We know that the sirens are here too." She considered this topic for a second, then spoke again, "Hey, wait, how'd they get in?" She brought back up what Beck had said earlier, and it seemed to fit a bit of a puzzle piece in for Beck. And that puzzle piece wasnt too helpful for Beck's current, stressed-out mental state.

Beck reeled back from the table she had been leaning on and paled, her already large eyes widening. Her hands clutched the edge of the table, "Oh my gods…" She whispered urgently.

"What is it?" Ivory from the Dionysus cabin looked at Beck curiously. The Hecate girl looked like she had just gotten too close to Daniel when he was in a bad mood, and gotten electrocuted. Now Becks right hand still clutched the table, but her left covered her mouth, and her honey colored eyes were wide with fear.

Before anyone could say anything, Beck tried to stand up and stumbled back from the table. She knocked her chair over as she stepped back and turned to run out of the room, but she seemed to lose her balance and fell over near the doorway, eyes rolling back. "Beck!" Jacob got up and rushed with others to see if the girl was ok. Some one sat her chair back up from where it has fallen.

Nikki was frozen in her seat, feeling useless at the other side of the table. She was distracted by the chaos and vaguely heard Chiron order campers to help pick Beck up when they saw she was beginning to be coherent again, and Clarisse and Percy hefted her up. Nikki shook her head to wake up a bit more so she could focus. "Ok, you are definitely heavier than you look…" Clarisse muttered to a now-woozy but less unconscious Beck. Beck did not reply as she slowly got her wits back to her.

"Just get her up, Boar Head." Percy mumbled back. They settled her back into the chair, and she looked humiliated when she focused back in to reality.

"I-I could've gotten up in a minute…" Beck mumbled, cheeks red. Now everyone stared at her, and she couldn't avoid questions, yet it was strangely quiet again.

"Soooooooooo…" Daniel blew air out his cheeks, "Care to explain that little fainting episode?" He tried to sound sarcastic, but his voice was strained with worry, too much worry for a 13 year old.

Beck frowned, squeezing her eyes shut to fight back an onslaught of tears that threatened to come out, "Im sorry, don't worry about me… Just…Its my fault…" She coughed, her throat feeling far too tight, "They must have followed me…" She looked down at her lap, clutching her fists tightly.

Chiron looked bewildered, "Excuse me, Miss Webb?"

Becks tears started to break free, making tracks down her face and landing in her lap, and she looked upset when she looked back up, "Its obvious! The Sirens! After that attack," She coughed, fighting to control her breathing, "They followed me! I led them right back to the damn border, can't you see? I distracted the people on watch, and now the Sirens are hiding somewhere in the camp!" Her voice was raising, and she didn't even notice it. "Its all my fault!"

"No its not!" Astrea scowled, "If its your fault, its just as much mine and Tala's as well for going to see if you were okay!" Her usual quiet voice sounded distressed, and the corners of her pale blue eyes crinkled with worry. Everyone had so much worry, Beck began to notice, and it made her even more distraught.

Nikki finally found the right words, "Yeah… that! What she said! Its NOT your fault, and dont you dare blame yourself!" Now people were shouting, either encouraging her that everything was ok or even saying that it WAS Becks fault.

No one noticed as Chiron stepped out of his fake wheelchair angrily, but then he stomped one of his hoofs loudly until he had everyones attention. The centaur could see that Beck was no longer the only one crying, and it made him more determined to help the camp. "Its obviosly too early for this meeting, and now we all need sleep. Meeting adjourned for now, please return to your cabins." The news flowed through the room, pressing down on slumping shoulders and drooping eyes, and people realized how much they did want to leave.

People nodded, and got up guiltily, sure that they had now woke half the camp with their yelling. Beck and Nikki walked out together with Astrea and Jacob, exiting last. Jacob rubbed Becks shoulder awkwardly until she shrugged his hand off. She began to walk away from the big house, but the others could see she wasn't heading towards her cabin, and caught up with her instead of going to their cabins.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked her when the caught up, and realized they were walking towards the oracles cave.

Beck sniffed, her eyes still red and puffy after she finished crying. "This is all too fucking weird, and i demand a prophecy. I dont care if Rachel has one prepared or not, i'll drag one out of her if i have too… but i need a quest." Beck looked Nikki in the eye, "I need to fix what i started, and i wont stop until i do."

The others had no choice at this point but to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm backkkkkkkkkk! Writing on my ipod is so much harder than i remembered. Thank you so much to everyone supporting me through the tough time im going through rn, and i wish you all a great time reading this chapter! Hopefully i will be able to post more soon! I dont not own pjato or hoo btw. Dont forget to r n r!

Jacobs POV

Jacob liked the oracles cave, and their oracle, Rachel. She was nice, taught the arts and crafts class sometimes, and often helped the new campers find their way around. So he wasn't exactly ecstatic about waking up Rachel and bothering her by asking for a prophecy she might not even have. But Beck wasn't slowing down, and they tried to be quiet as they walked so as not to alert any nymphs or sirens of their presence. Jacob thought he remembered hearing somewhere that sirens didnt need to eat much, so that camper was probably plenty, but it still worried him. Luckily, they made it to the cave safely.

Beck threw aside the multicolored-weather proof curtain that served as a door. They all walked in, unsurprised that the lights inside were dimmed and that the air vaguely smelled of the calming incenses Rachel burned to help her sleep. Rachel slept on one of the many couches positioned around the room, a quilt thrown over her sleeping form haphazardly as her left arm hung over the side.

The teens stood around the couch, unsure how to wake her, and they whispered to each other. "Do we just, y'know, shake her?" Astrea whispered, sounding cautious. They didn't want to risk her waking up thinking they were burglars or something.

"I don't know, I've never had to wake anyone up. I don't exactly have an abundance of siblings, Nico and Jaxson just kinda wake themselves up. Well, Jaxson does… You DONT want to know what happened last time we woke Nico up early…" Nikki shivered, as if recalling a terrible memory.

Astrea and Nikki looked to Jacob to see if he had anything. "Sorry, but I don't exactly HAVE family to wake up, I'm an only child."

"Roy's a heavy sleeper, so not much wakes him-" Beck cut herself off, looking stunned, then a smile spread across her face, "Thats it. Not much wakes him, but there is something," Beck looked like she was thinking as she searched her pockets.

"I should have it, I really should, i always keep in my pajamas- here it is!" She mumbled to herself, then motioned for everyone to stand back as she held up what looked like an oversized paintball, about the size of a cherry tomatoe. It glowed a slight orange, and whatever was inside it sloshed a bit. As Beck held it still it settled a bit, showing a small air bubble inside on top. The longer everyone studied it, the more it just looked like a cheap super ball they'd find in the dollar store parking lot.

"What is that?" Jacob asked in a rushed whisper, "Is that some sort of freaking toy?! What are we gonna do, bounce it off her head until she wakes up?"

Beck raised an eyebrow, "No. For Zeus's sake Jay, have a little faith in me, would you?" She held the ball up in front of them, pointing at it with her other hand, "This, my demigodly peers, is a Party Ball. A specific mixture of greek fire, cheap vodka, sound clips from Woodstock festival, chinese firecrackers, body glitter, and a bit of who-knows-what, only being kept relatively stable by that little pocket of pure oxygen inside the ball. As soon as this thing shakes up for a bit and pops, it like a condensed sorority party at a coastal college."

Nikki crossed her arms, "Say that again, in english. Or greek, because even greek would be easier to understand all of what you just said."

"It goes BOOM!" Beck threw her arms out, smiling widely.

Astrea looked at the ball with a hint of panic in her eyes, "Why do you keep those in your pant pockets?!"

"Cus they're kinda pretty." Beck held it up to her face, turned it a bit in her fingers, "And they can wake up Roy when we're late for breakfast, so they should wake up Rachel. Don't worry, it only lasts for like, a second, and has minimal side effects. I do recommend you sit far, far away."

Jacob really hoped that Rachel would wake up without them having to use that, but it didn't look like that was gonna happen. They sat on a couch on the other side of the cave while Beck rolled the ball around in her palm. She started rolling it faster, and the glow inside strengthened as the air around it seemed to condense into fog. Her whole hand was soon cloaked in fog, the orange glow pulsing from the center. Beck raised it above her head, stilling the ball as it shook slightly. Suddenly, the world seemed to slow around Jacob.

Everything slowed down drastically. He could see the shift in Astrea's muscles as she braced herself, and watched as Nikki's hands slowly rose to cover her face. Beck seemed to forcibly toss the ball to the ground, turning away and leaping from it as soon as it left her grasp. His eyes followed the orb as it slowly fell, fog drifting off it like the tail of a comet, curling at the ends. It turned to a different color midair, going from orange to neon pink, seeming to flash into the brighter color. Time sped back to normal as the ball hit the ground. It hit the ground hard, bouncing twice and rolling right under Rachel's couch. Beck hit the ground in front of them just in time.

The previously dark cave suddenly exploded in color, sparks flying everywhere. Noise was everywhere, replicating screams of excitement and loud music, and it all hit them like a shockwave. Jacob physically felt something hit him, but couldn't tell what due to heavy smoke crowding around them. The rooms scent of calming lavender and sandalwood was replaced by a strong scent of something fizzy and lemony, with an underlying hint of vanilla alcohol. It overloaded Jacobs senses, and he pressed against the couch. Luckily it seemed to stop just as soon as it started. The cave returned to semi-darkness, and smoke laid heavy on the air.

As smoke seemed to disappear, Jacob could see streaks of glowing neon paint splattered across the wall. The area that the ball actual hit seemed fine and unaltered, but only five feet away from it there was the outline of the blast. Jacob vaguely thought the room looked like a glow-stick murder scene.

Nikki waved the smoke away from her face, and Jacob bit back a laugh. Glowing paint now decorated Nikki's face, with red glitter slashed across her cheek in a starburst formation. Astrea was similarly decked out too, with a white and blue star and snow flake formation dancing from the top of her left eyebrow to the corner of her jaw. Beck was the same, a crooked heart of purple paint covering half her left eye and disappearing into her hair line. Jacob could only guess he was similarly done up now, but that didnt make it any less funny.

Nikki was the first to bring it up, pointing at the decoration on Beck's face, "You look like one of those barbie doll head things!" ((AN: i hope yall know what i mean, theyre everywhere in my town.)) She laughed loudly, not even trying to cover it up.

Beck shrugged, looking at her arms where bits of glitter shook off, "This is what usually happens. Easy wake up at the cost of looking like the unholy offspring of Blood on the Dance Floor, a package of glow-sticks, and Lisa Frank pencil package."

"Oh, so this is the 'minimal' side effect." Astrea scratched her face, paint already flaking off but she still smiled slightly, "Its also sorta like easy wake up at the cost of looking far too fabulous." The tension that had been around them earlier seemed to have disappeared, and they actually laughed. Jacob never thought he be laughing with friends only a few hours after someone died, but here he was. Jacob wasn't sure if that was a good thing. They stopped laughing at each other when they heard a yawn.

Rachel rolled over on the couch, eyes half open. She leisurely stretched her arms above her head, smiling lazily, "Mornin'," She slowly took a look around the cave, particularly the area that the Party Ball had affected. "Nice decorating. I like it, but needs more green." She tossed the quilt off her and sat up, yawning again.

"I'll take that into account the next time i make a batch," Beck got off the floor and sat next Jacob on their couch, "And to add less body glitter." Even more shook of her, and now coated the floor and her legs.

Rachel turned on the lights in her cave, which were some fairy lights strung around it and white lanterns. The paint wasn't visible in the light it seemed. "So," Rachel lit some candles too, "What brings you and your witchcraft to my humble hobbit hole? Does Gandalf the Grey need me for a quest or something? Because I am so ready to fight Smaug and find some hot elf ladies." She twirled a piece of red hair around her finger, smirking.

"For the last time," Beck crossed her arms jokingly, "Gandalf has nothing to do with Hecate, as far as i know." She laughed, but then seemed to get more serious as she continued, "We came for a prophecy." The last sentence hung in the air slightly. Jacob wasn't sure if it was the laughter now gone or something else, but it seemed that the tension was returning. That definitely wasn't a good thing.

"Uh," Rachel sat up straighter, scowling, "I don't exactly have one, and it doesn't feel like ones going to be coming on soon. Sorry."

Beck interlocked her hands and rested her chin on them, her elbows on her knees as a calculating look came to her, "I didn't ask if you had one. I said we came for one. And I expect one." Her voice suddenly was slightly colder, and Jacob didn't think is was because Astrea was one the other side of him. Beck seemed to brace herself, and no matter how tough she thought she sounded, it was obviously she was slightly scared of what Rachel's reaction could be. Jacob had been around Beck long enough to know that she could transfer emotion very easily and almost seamlessly, but also knew that she was always afraid someone would notice when she was just faking.

Rachel looked offended, "You can't demand a prophecy. Do you know how physically tiring one of those things is? I didn't go to that meeting you all had earlier, so i don't know what went down thats now making you act like a bitch, and i dont like it."

Beck sighed, realized Rachel saw right through her, "I'm sorry, its just," She bit her lip slightly, then gave Rachel a pleading look, "Its my fault, and i need to redeem myself. I need a prophecy that i can tell Chiron so he'll give us a quest so i can fix this." She dropped her hands, loosely folding her arms.

"Oh," Rachel raised an eyebrow, now not trusting what Beck said, "So you're planning to go out hero style with the whole camp knowing that you're going on a quest rather than just asking Chiron for a quest and quietly leaving? Isn't that Percy's job?"

Nikki scoffed, "That old centaur Chiron would never let us go on a quest just on our own word, especially with Beck's head injury. We need a prophecy as proof that our quest would be needed, or we'll never leave!"

Beck nodded, "And if we don't leave more people are just going to die!"

The three went back and forth for awhile as Jacob and Astrea looked on. "Why don't they just make up one?" Astrea turned to Jacob and quietly asked him.

"What?" Jacob scowled and spoke quietly, "That wouldn't work, he'd need proof or at least he'd need to be able to tell that it was happening… wait." Jacob thought it over for a minute, and it dawned on him. He turned to Astrea and grab her by her shoulders, surprising her, "Astrea, you're a genius! A freaking frozen genius!"

He caught the others attention long enough for Astrea to repeat her idea. "I just said that we could make up a prophecy. It'd be super easy, and if we do it now no one would have enough time to really get up here and see for themselves."

Beck blinked at her, and then a smile broke across her face, "You are now my favorite person, like, ever. Why didn't i think of that?" She laughed, seemingly giddy, "Ok, we'll need a few things to make it work though."

That it what started the most productive night of Jacob's entire life. They ran around gathering Beck's potion bag, her sketch book, dry ice, a LOT of rocks, green coloring, and a few fans. The construction of the made up prophecy set up began immediately


End file.
